1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to facility management and, more particularly, to systems and methods for managing a facility's content, equipment and infrastructure.
2. Background Art
Buildings have become increasingly complex to maintain, particularly large modern buildings having multiple floors. These buildings feature a plurality of different building systems, including electrical systems, heating/cooling/ventilation systems; plumbing, security systems, communication/data systems, telephone systems, elevator systems and others. Many of these systems are inter-dependant, for example the heating and cooling systems are dependant on the electrical systems. Each of these complex systems must be maintained and managed according to various rules and regulations, and also according to best practices, in order for the smooth and efficient operation and maintenance of these systems and the overall building. However, detailed and current information regarding the building's infrastructure is necessary to accomplish successful maintenance and management of the building. Often the information available regarding the building infrastructure is not current and/or is not readily accessible in a user friendly manner and even if the information is available in some form or another, the amount of information is so large that it is not able to be managed easily in such a manner that is effective for managing and maintaining a building. Building management systems that are available often are not user friendly and do not have an easy mechanization for updating information such that it is current.
Automatic management of such building systems is clearly desirable over manual management and/or over handling paper drawings that are often out of date. The systems are sufficiently complex that it is difficult if not impossible for a maintenance engineer to fully visualize them and to manually handle a huge amount of complex data. Furthermore, often maintenance should be performed according to a particular schedule, in order to prevent malfunctions in one or more parts of the system.
Various software programs have been proposed in the art to overcome management and maintenance problems. For example, applications have been proposed that are able to assist in the maintenance and management of building systems, once the plans for these building systems have been manually input. One such system is described in PCT Application No. WO 06/004649, which describes software for management of building systems after the plans have been manually analyzed. However, these type of solutions clearly require manual analysis of the plans (blueprints) of the building and identification of objects therein, much of which is not easily accessed and inventoried once the building is complete, which can be disadvantageous in terms of the return on the investment of time and effort required. Manual analysis is time consuming and can also lead to human error. Automatic analysis methods in general could potentially have an advantage if such a product could be readily developed and standardized and made reproducible and effective regardless of the building design. However, even with an automated system, there will likely be errors or holes in the data due to the huge distinctions between different building structures. However, in this area, such an automated analysis method is not readily available and likely not practical.
There are some systems that provide geographical views and top level information about equipment such as information technology equipment, furniture and building space. However, many of these systems are an integrated system of sensors, transceivers and controllers for automatically controlling certain building systems and sensing various building metrics, for example temperature. Some systems have been proposed that allow for manipulation of drawings, reports, requests and different layer views with a navigation scheme, see U.S. Patent Application Publication 2006/0031455. However, even with systems of this nature, the level of detail for comprehensive maintenance down to the level needed for the original construction plans is not provided, nor is it considered. Further, significant manual input will likely be required.
It has been proposed that in some large installations, all HVAC components (sensors, counters, contacts, etc.) are connected via a DDC/PMS (Direct Digital Control/Programmable Management System) unit to a Building Automation System, and the Building Automation System can be connected to a Building Management System to form an integrated monitoring and control system. However, monitoring and controlling systems are only a small portion of the overall building management task, thus tools of this nature are not comprehensive in addressing the need.
A building's life cycle can include several phases. A pre-design phase can be when the project is initially conceived for a building, facility or product, and can include site analysis, project pro forma (the analysis of the financial feasibility and related design of the project), program development, and the like. During the design phase, the building components of the project are designed, which can be items that are necessary for the operation or maintenance of the building or are inherently permanent. The design phase includes schematic design and design development of the project. The documentation can include the detailed documentation of the design that is further refined down to the detailed drawing, which can include non-permanent fixtures and infrastructure. The documentation phase can include working drawings, specifications, and construction contracts, and the like. Typically, after the documentation phase is the pricing phase where the project is priced or bid. Typically, after the pricing phase the project is implemented. The implementation phase includes construction administration, construction, installation, assembly, change orders, field orders, mover's instructions, product warranties for facility management, occupancy, placed in service, use, and the like. The implementation phase is conducted based on a detailed set of drawings, including installation orders down to the smallest detail, and it is this level of detail that is ultimately needed for effective management and maintenance of the building. When the building is put into operation and use there must be a day to day operation, maintenance and emergency management of the facility. In order to effect repairs and modifications, certain details concerning the building need to be readily accessible; or, in order to properly respond to emergency situations involving the building, again certain details are also needed.
At some point in time the use of the building will diminish or even the building itself is abandoned. Abandonment may include a study to determine the feasibility of an alternate use that usually requires partial or even full demolition. When alternate uses are determined unprofitable (usually because of elevated cost and complexity associated with remodel construction), the result is a vacant building that is characteristically a social and health hazard having a negative influence on neighborhood cohesion and welfare. Demolition of the building may ultimately result; however, building methods generally do not lend themselves to being “de-constructed” into segregated parts which could be reused. Therefore, the demolition of buildings may result in destroying the integrity of the individual building components. Demolition of projects and their components become very low grade waste at best and, more often, become an environmental hazard requiring special landfill permits because, in its composite state, it produces off-gases and byproducts that are volatile and hazardous to the health safety and welfare of the public.
A more comprehensive building management system is needed that will address the above outlined problems, particularly those relating to the completeness of the data, accessibility, and user friendly interface.